Episode 612
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 686 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Zoro - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "Deadly Combat in Snowstorm - The Straw Hats vs. the Snow Woman" is the 612th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Mocha runs off with the candy and in a flashback: Sind and Mocha are on a ship and they end up in punk hazard and find caesar clown who takes them in and takes care of them. Mocha is still running away with the drug candy while the kids are chasing her. Zoro is fighting monet but she tries to kill nami, chopper and robin but fails because of Zoro. Luffy and Momonosuke are still trying to get out of the garbage chute. Caesar is watching monet fighting zoro.Usopp, Brook and Kinemon are trying to find the sea stone cuffs and momonosuke. Sanji arrives with the G-5 marines. The G-5 marines attack monet but fail had no affect and sanji leads them away. Tashigi stays behind to fight monet with Zoro. Long Summary Mocha and Sind are on a ship to escape from the poison gas. Mocha wants to go back home to her family, cries, and Sind tries to calm her down but he cries too. Caesar Clown finds them later and tells them that his own son died from the gas and he hoped to not see anymore children die from the poison gas. Mocha is still getting chased by the chidlren who are drugged by the candy and she is making sure they don't get their hands on the candy. Monet introduced new children to the other children in a flashback. Zoro is fighting against Monet while Nami, Robin and Chopper are going after Mocha and the children. She uses her devil fruit powers to reach the three and Zoro blocks her attack from hitting nami. Monet hopes to finish off the weaker straw hats because it is a strategic tactic. Monet blocks the entrance with a snow wall and is about to bite Nami on the arm until Robin prevents that from happening. Zoro opens up a pathway out of the room so that Nami, Robin and Chopper to get away from Monet. Luffy and Momonosuke is still getting out of the garbage chute until Momonosuke stopped and they both fell back down the chute. Caesar Clown is watching Monet fighting Zoro and the children chasing after Mocha. He talks about shinokuni getting inside the facility being an important use. He says that they'll be killed soon. Usopp, Kinemon and Brook are getting chased by the poison gas and are trying to find the sea stone cuffs and Momonosuke. Monet asks Zoro why he is only blocking her attacks instead of attacking her. Sanji and the G-5 Marines arrived and Sanji sees Zoro and makes fun of him and the marines do the same. Sanji and the marines see Monet and are admired by her beauty. Monet uses her devil fruit powers and bites off a shoulder of a few marines causing them to panic. Sanji and the marines run off while Tashigi stays with Zoro to fend off Monet. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sind *Mocha *Caesar Clown *Uzu *Doran *Konbu *Monet *Roronoa Zoro *Tony Tony Chopper *"Cat Burglar" Nami *Nico Robin *Monkey D. Luffy *Momonosuke *"Foxfire" Kinemon *Usopp *Brook *"Black Leg" Sanji *Tashigi Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: *Luffy and Momonosuke falling back down the garbage chute *Mocha thinking about the children *The anime extends the following scenes: *Zoro vs. Monet *Caesar watching screen *Monet biting off the marines shoulders Site Navigation